


You and the Moon and Neptune

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't do dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and the Moon and Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Bright’ by Echosmith is my ultimate timkon song. And if I ever actually the make the playlist I have like, seven songs for, this fic title will also be that title. Tim is a pie hog and can eat a whole one himself. As can Kon. They try to split the third, normally. Try being the keyword.

It wasn’t a date. They didn’t do dates.

They were too old for dates, at least in Tim’s mind. Though – and he laughed – they never really dated in the first place. No dinner and a movie. No first kiss on the doorstep after being dropped off. Just.

One day they were best friends. The next they were pining. The next, they _knew_ they were _mutually_ pining. And the next, they were together.

And it should have been one of those “I told you so.” moments from their friends and family. It should have been rubbed in their faces. Dick should have been smug as hell. Cassie should have been rolling her eyes at every second.

But no, they just treated it like a fact. The sky is blue. Water is wet. Gotham is a mess. Tim and Conner were madly in love.

It was a nice state to be in. The old married couple who were actually not old at all. Barely out of their teens. Being so in sync. There were no questions. No jealousies or insecurities. Just warm hearts. Contented smiles. Happiness, as pure and as unadulterated as anything came.

Some would call it the honeymoon phase.

But is it really a honeymoon phase when it lasts years? When your relationship is nothing but?

Maybe one day, when they move in together, when they maybe get married, it’ll change. Maybe he’ll be the nagging wife, and Kon the overworked husband, but. Somehow Tim even doubted that.

But that was in the future, and nothing to be worried about tonight, so.

For now.

For now, he’d just focus on this not-date – because they’d never really gone on one, and he was sticking to that story and that trend – and the boy he could see flying across the horizon, silhouetted against the clear night sky.

Nights in Gotham were never clear.

…Huh.

And despite how many times he’d watched Conner fly towards him, it was always a sight that took his breath away. Because he was beautiful, but not in the way of a bird or an angel. He was like a mermaid in the sky, looked like he was swimming among the clouds, the stars acting as his fishy friends.

His favorite thing was watching that smile spread across Conner’s face when the other saw him.

And he was handsome, but Tim could never just say that. Oh, no. His body was that of a _god_. His skin was smoother than petals, tastier than the sweetest honey. His hair was made of magic, his deep blue eyes made of the furthest galaxies.

And when Tim tells him these things – his blush is warmer than hot cocoa on a winter’s day, and deeper than the lowest point of the ocean.

Conner waved when he knew he was close enough that Tim could see it. Tim returned it, hopping off the roof ledge he was sitting on.

“Howdy, partner.” Conner hummed as he lowered onto the roof, just within Tim’s personal space, a move they’d inadvertently practiced over the years. Close enough that one strong gust of wind, and they’d be kissing, but far enough they could still speak and not feel each other’s breath on their faces.

“Cowboy’s a bad look for you.” Tim returned lightly. “Where to tonight?”

“Smallville just opened their drive-in theater for the season.” Conner suggested. “And they’ve got that new action flick everyone’s been talking about. _And_ I told Ma you were stopping in, so she made pie.”

“I do love Ma Kent’s pies, no doubt about it.” Tim agreed.

“…I’m pretty sure we can see the screens from the hill in the fields behind the house.” Conner continued, already shifting to take hold of Tim. “So we could probably just take the pie out there.”

“Sharing one pie?” Tim laughed, and noticed Conner’s own face light up at the sound, though didn’t mention it. “You and me? _Really?_ ”

Conner rolled his eyes, and leaned over to hook his arms under Tim’s knees. “As if Ma doesn’t know you better than that.” Tim hooked his arms around Conner’s neck, and settled into the hold. “She made three, of _course_.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love Clark’s mom?” Tim asked.

“A few times.” Conner reminded. “But so long as you don’t love her more than me, than I can agree with the sentiment, because she’s pretty bad ass.”

“Ma Kent: known badass.” Tim chuckled again, tightening his grip out of habit as Conner slowly pulled back into the skies. “I think she’d appreciate the sentiment.”

“No she wouldn’t.” Conner pouted. “I’d get in trouble for swearing, if I told her that. Clark still does all the time.” A pause, as he slowly began to float across the city. “…You know, he always blames Bruce for that habit.”

“And he’s probably not wrong.” Tim agreed. “So, is pie going to be considered dinner?”

“…I guess.” Conner shrugged. “If you want it to be. Why?”

“No reason, really. Just. Dinner and a movie.” He tilted his head thoughtfully, glancing down at the streetlit city. “We don’t really do that, you know?”

“First time for everything, right?” Conner tried.

“Of course.” Tim leaned his head against Conner’s shoulder. “…You’re paying, right?”

“Timothy Jackson Drake, we are literally just going to my house and sitting on a hill.” Tim cackled in his ear, swinging his legs as he took hold of Conner’s face, and kissed the cheek closest to him. “You’re unbelievable.”

“You love me.” Tim reminded, pressing a few more kisses to his cheek. “Just as much as I love you.”

“Mmmhm.” Conner rolled his eyes, but leaned into Tim’s touches. “Now hang on, Batboy. The movie starts in less than an hour and I don’t want to miss the previews.”

Tim nodded and clung tighter, ducking his face under Conner’s chin to brace against the wind.

Yeah, no. Not a date.

After all, they didn’t _do_ dates.


End file.
